


They Always Came

by WordMusician



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, POV TARDIS, Post Regeneration, feeling sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordMusician/pseuds/WordMusician
Summary: They always came here.  Every new face sooner or later came here.





	They Always Came

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I haven't written for a long time. Life got busy and I'm just not that disciplined, what can I say? Anyway, here is a small offering to begin the new year.

They always came here. Every new face sooner or later came here. She was happy to go, although with this many time travellers in one particular spot it was beginning to feel crowded. Still, this was one trip she could never deny.

  
One time they stood in the queue behind her as she ordered tea. Another time they got her opinion on the merits of two sweaters. They bought the blue one. She spirited it away to her wardrobe and gave it to his ninth face to wear. No one recognized it for what it was, but she knew. She knew everything.

  
Most times though they just watched. They studied her from the anonymity of the crowds and from the shadows of the buildings. It wasn’t stalking, not really. Well, technically yes she supposed it was, but how could she deny her Thief this? When they needed to remember why, they always came here.

  
Once, they caught a glimpse of Captain Jack. Glances collided and suspicion changed into shock, changed into resignation, changed into respect before they both turned their attention to the one who drew them back time and time again.

  
More often than not as they drifted in the vortex after such a visit, the TARDIS pondered what would happen in the end: when there were no more regenerations, no more running and the last would become the final. Perhaps they would return one last time and bury themselves in a back alley. She could become a shadow, an echoing shell of past glories. And the Thief would become star dust and mix with the atmosphere and be breathed in by the shop girl and thus be able to stay with her forever...at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Regenerations always make me sentimental. I rewatched Twice Upon A Time last night and I swear I could hear a variation of Rose's theme music in the background during a couple of the dialogue scenes. That was a big easter egg for a shipper like me! It got me thinking (again) about how her character is so huge in the DW world.


End file.
